


黎明启示录-Revelation03（中文)

by laokeng



Series: 黎明启示录-Revelation [7]
Category: The Maze Runner (Movies)
Genre: Assassin's Creed: Brotherhood, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 09:43:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14850402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laokeng/pseuds/laokeng





	黎明启示录-Revelation03（中文)

Chapter 3  
第二天一大早，Gally和Newt就被叫起，换上华贵又繁琐的礼服赶到城堡门口迎接他们的大主教。广场上早就挤满了各种各样的人。士兵们整齐的堵住了涌动的人潮。红衣大主教坐在轿子里，被众星拱月般的一路抬进广场。欢呼的声音响彻天空，疯狂地遮住了一些微弱的绝望的声音。  
所有还有些理智的人都知道，这些声音只不过是在粉饰太平。隔一个街区，更多的军队，更多的骑士正严格的监视着那些穷人，不让他们有任何机会接近大主教。  
离广场最近的屋顶上，齐刷刷着看着四个帽兜男。帽兜隐藏住了他们的脸。房顶上的他们可以同时看清两个街区。两个不同的世界。  
突然，有一个穷人穿过士兵的重重阻碍，一路奔向广场。广场上的那些人看到他，就好像看到致命的瘟疫一般，尖叫着让开了一条路。这个穷人直奔着大主教的马车而去。Gally和Newt刚准备上前拦下，大主教自己带来的骑士就一剑捅在对方的心脏上。这个穷人捂着心脏，忍着剧痛也要将他的话说出来。字字带血：“尊敬的神，行行好，救救我们。”  
但是他的声音瞬间被掩盖，大主教的骑士在他开口的时候就大声宣布：“这个刺客想要行刺大主教，现在已经受到惩罚。God Bless His Son。”  
广场上的立刻响起整齐的“God Bless His Son”的欢呼声。Newt和Gally别过头，假装看不到这一幕。  
但是这个骑士并没有得意太久，一把飞镖瞬间插到他的脑门上，血喷涌而出。众目睽睽之下，他瞬间毙命。  
屋顶上，Minho抱怨着：“Thomas，你太招摇了，这是在给我们明天的行动惹麻烦。”  
Thomas满不在乎的耸肩，带头先走了。  
大主教的守卫还在广场上傻乎乎的喊着：“护卫！！”  
始作俑者的四人早就在房顶上自由的飞跃着。  
查克兴奋的大喊：“Thomas！你刚刚太帅了，那么远一击即中。太帅了，能不能教教我？”  
Minho气急败坏：“Thomas，不要带坏小孩子！！”  
“哈哈哈。”一连串的笑声，被风传达到了这座城的每一个角落，带去了色彩，掩盖了所有的绝望。  
也许不是所有的绝望都被掩盖了，宫廷内，红衣大主教正气势汹汹的数落着国王。Newt和Gally站在殿外都能听到大主教中气十足的责骂声。  
Gally听着里面的声音，模仿着大主教此刻的神态，Newt被他逗得捧腹大笑。笑过之后却是令人压抑的平静。  
Gally率先打破平静：“你说，要是我们让Thomas和Minho他们成功刺杀，我们的城市会不会有改变？”  
他说出了压在心底的话。不远处城市的一角，手持镰刀柴斧的农民们正在和军队抗争。这种事情几乎天天都在上演。有些人甚至开始麻木了。有两个路过的大臣开始嘲讽那些农民愚蠢的举动，“蚍蜉撼大树——不自量力。”  
Newt看着窗外窗内的一切，他甚至有点想附和Gally的话。刚想开口，就被一个稚嫩的声音打断。  
“我是刺客，我要杀死你们所有人！！”声音的主人是国王的小儿子。稚嫩的声音却模仿着残忍的话语。  
Newt看向Gally，“这个世界还是需要守护秩序的人。即使是身处绝望，陷入黑暗，也不应该忘记应该自己应该遵守的道德秩序。”  
Newt的原则有的时候会让Gally感到害怕。他就像一道不灭的烛光，在这个混乱的没有原则的城市里依旧坚持着最基本的道德，并付之于行动。Gally开始明白了当初Thomas一直对newt青眼有加的原因了。和一味服从的自己相比，和一直叛逆的Thomas相比，Newt简直虔诚的像个圣人。难怪Thomas走之前，还嘱咐自己要好好照顾他。  
房间里的责骂声终于停了，Gally和Newt重新打起精神，开始自己的护卫工作。因为上午刺杀事件的发生，和民众沟通的原计划被取消了，他们提前到了教廷的住所。红衣大主教立刻勾搭上了几个漂亮的贵妇共度美好的时光。  
站在门口的Gally表示听不下去，要求撤离。Newt嘲笑他是纯情小男生。出乎意料，Gally并没有反驳。他几次欲言又止之后，还是闭上嘴离开了。  
夜晚换班，Newt回到安排好的房间休息。却迟迟不见Gally的身影。直到大半夜，才看到他罩了见大斗篷，遮住脸行色匆匆的进来了。  
Newt不免对他这幅样子好奇：“你去哪里了？”  
“。。。我。。。”Gally支支吾吾的想着答案。  
“该不会你已经不是纯情小男生了吧？”Newt顽皮的语气充满着色气。弄得Gally脸都红了。他赶紧点头。  
Newt笑起来，“这又不是什么见不得人的事，你这么害怕干嘛？睡吧，还有明天一天我们的任务就结束了。”  
Gally点点头，片刻之后又补充了一句：“希望明天不要再出什么事。”  
“你一个骑士世家出来的人竟然在害怕。”Newt大笑起来。Gally回答就是他的后背还有鼾声。


End file.
